FB Ninja
by FoodStamps1
Summary: dang kyo is in deep chiz... Shanti  epic ninja  me wut now  seems to wanna kill him alot, Yuki and Kyo however seem to be fighting a VERY SMALL AMOUNT LESS and yeah :3
1. Prologue

Shanti walked up to a boy, late teens she guessed. "Ok… so you're a member of the Zodiac?"

"Please, this stupid cat couldn't be a member of the zodiac if the opportunity was right under his nose!" called a gentle voice from behind.

"Shut up, stupid rat! Who asked you!" the guy bellowed.

Shanti turned to find Yuki propping himself against the doorway of the house.

"Answer damn coward!" the boy roared.

"Coward? As I recall I'm not the one who's afraid to admit his feelings." Yuki muttered.

"Shut up!" the boy hissed.

"Honestly, Kyo. If you keep screaming 'Damn rat' and 'Shut up stupid rat' people are going to think someone is crazy- and by someone, I mean you." Yuki murmured.

"Aw shut it, rat…" Kyo looked down a little embarrassed, "Who asked your opinion…?"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty! Now stop bickering! And Kyo shouldn't you be telling Torhu you love her or something?" Shanti teased.

Kyo turned bright red. "I don't like her like that!" he yowled.

"Whatever." Shanti muttered. "Now Yuki, you being my boyfriend and all, I _know _you're a member of the zodiac." Shanti exclaimed, smiling warmly.

Yuki gave her the same warm smile and nodded.


	2. Ch 1

Shanti waited silently on top of the school building, staring intently at the entrance for Yuki.

"Ha! Found him!" She murmured, disappearing to the ground below in front of him.

Yuki looked up. "Oh hello, Shanti."

"Hi, Yuki!" Shanti smiled, kissing his cheek.

Almost immediately the Yuki fan club showed up. "WHAT?" they screamed in unison, lunging for Shanti.

Shanti dodged their attack and quickly imbalanced them. "If I were you, I wouldn't try that. I am a ninja assassin so don't mess with me!" Shanti growled, eye flaming.

The Yuki fan club backed down almost immediately.

Yuki sighed. "Why am I cursed like this?" He muttered as he walked on.

Shanti saw him walking away and followed. "Hey… you know since I'm around they most likely wont come at you, but they might when they think I'm not around. Oh and one question."

"Yes?" Yuki asked.

"Why are your school hours so long?" Shanti asked.

"Well… I'm not sure but it's the law that we all have to follow." Yuki answered.

"I'm a rebel, I couldn't care less about the law…" Shanti murmured.

Yuki considered her words. "True… I guess." He agreed.

"So… how was your day? Kyo give you any trouble?" Shanti asked, smirking at the last question.

Yuki didn't pay attention to her expression and answered, "No, he hasn't, he's actually been pretty tame today. No unusual outbursts."

A little shocked, Shanti continued, "Oh really…? Is that so?" Shanti smiled evilly, having a flashback…

=Flashback=

Kyo was on the ground, Shanti pulling on his arms while holding his body down with her foot.

"Ok! Ok! Oww!" he hissed, glaring at her, "I'll leave the stupid rat alone! Happy?" he growled.

Shanti, pissed at his lying tone, pulled harder on his arms.

"OWWWW OWWW! OKAY! I get it! I'll leave him alone, okay? I WILL! Honest!" Kyo yowled.

"You better keep to your word…" she muttered letting go.

Before she disappeared she looked back smiling, "…Fur ball!" She murmured, disappearing.

"Damn girl!" Kyo hissed, still on the ground glaring.

Shanti reappeared with a kunai raised threateningly.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Kyo mewed.

Shanti nodded with satisfaction and disappeared once more.

=End of Flashback=

"Shanti? You ok?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something…" Shanti replied with an evil smile.

Yuki grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's have dinner at my house, alright?"

Shanti blushed. "Sure." She answered.

Shigure was cleaning the table with a small cloth singing, "Ninja girl, Ninja girl!" when Kyo came down from his room.

"Shut it, Shigure! How do you even know the damn girl is even gunna show! What are you? A psychic?" Kyo growled in annoyance.

Shigure ignored Kyo's annoyed outburst and kept singing.

Just then, Yuki and Shanti entered the room. "Hello? I'm Home!" He called.

"Oh Yuki! You're back!" Torhu poked her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner is almost… Oh…!" she exclaimed, seeing Shanti.

Kyo was frozen in shock.

"Yuki… I see you have a friend over. How nice!" Torhu said.

"Oh yes… you two haven't met yet! Miss Honda this is Shanti, my girlfriend." Yuki introduced.

Torhu wiped her hands on her apron and held it out. "Nice to meet you, Shanti!"

Shanti looked at her hand then at Torhu's face. She began to pull out a kunai.

Kyo noticed immediately and rushed in front of Torhu. "Noo!" he grabbed Shanti's hand. "Don't you DARE try to hurt Torhu!" he growled. "You can say I like her all you want! I can take that! But if you ever try to hurt her… I WILL kill you!"

"Relax cat! There was a fly over by the wall!" Shanti muttered, shaking her hand free and throwing the kunai. She took Torhu's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Shigure inspected the kunai, now stuck in his wall. "Yup, there's a fly, she hit it smack dab in the middle too! But why must it be my house that gets destroyed so?"

Yuki rubbed the back of his head, "Let's sit shall we?"

Shanti and Yuki sat next to each other, murmuring quietly. "Dinner's ready!" Torhu declared, bringing out a delicious smelling soup.

"It smells wonderful, thank you!" Shanti thanked, as Torhu poured some for her.

The cool night breeze flowed silently past.

"Would you like me to take you home Shanti?" Yuki asked.

"If you did that, you wouldn't be back for two days." Shanti answered.

"Oh, yes… I forgot, you don't live around here." Yuki murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Shanti smiled and looked at the clock inside the open door of the Sohma house.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, dinner was wonderful thank you!" she exclaimed as she disappeared with everyone staring.

Shanti strolled into the light shaft of the moon. "Ok Chopper let's get this over with!" she impatiently said.

I muscular man walked forward from the shadows. He held a long sword and crept silently forth from behind.

Shanti stood even more impatient. Just as he brought the sword down, she dodged and imbalanced him. Quickly she grabbed the sword, him hardly aware of what was happening, and brought the edge down to his throat.

"Ok, I give up!" Chopper exclaimed.

Shanti dropped the sword and disappeared once more to her cave in the mountains.


	3. Ch 2

I'm telling you! She meant to hurt Torhu!" Kyo yelled at Yuki and Shigure.

Yuki shook his head. "You know she wouldn't do such a thing."

"'I know Shanti' my ass!" Kyo hissed.

"Maybe, he's paranoid, hmm?" Shigure teased.

"I am NOT paranoid!" Kyo growled.

"No? Well you're acting like it, cat!" Yuki chimed.

"And you're getting on my nerves, stupid rat!" Kyo hollered. He ignored their taunts for a moment, then- speaking generally to both of them, "Besides that… you guy's didn't doing anything about what happened!" He hissed.

"Like we knew something bad would happen! Honestly, you are being paranoid!" Shigure growled back.

"Fine!" Kyo yelled, standing up, "But even though you guys are part of this family… it doesn't mean you get to sit on your asses all the damn time!" Kyo declared, stalking out of the room. "You guys are no help! I'll protect Torhu myself! Even if it kills me!"

"That boy is hopeless…" Shigure murmured.

Yuki agreed.

The next day, Shanti walked beside Yuki in a short, strapless dress, toped off with some skinny jeans. Her blood red hair, nodding gently with her strides.

"Sorry I left on such short notice yesterday. I had to meet this Chopper guy who insists on fighting me every night! He's such a pain!" Shanti apologized. "Anyway how's Torhu and Shigure?"

"They're fine. I think Torhu's already at school though, she went early today, I forgot why…" Yuki answered.

"Ok, see you after school?" Shanti asked.

"Sure." He answered, kissing her gently on the lips.

Shanti blushed wildly and disappeared as Yuki continued to class

A girl appeared at Shigure's house in a black tank top and skinny jeans along with a chain necklace. She was most likely in her late teens.

Shigure walked out with a book in hand and stared up in shock at the young girl.

Her long dark hair flowing, she walked up to Shigure.

"Why hello there…. Can I, _help _you?" Shigure asked in a sexy voice.

"Where's Shanti?" the girl asked. "Oh, by the way… I'm Sani."

"Well, then hello Sani…. I don't now where Shanti is; she's probably waiting for Yuki at his school or something. Would you like to come in?" Shigure answered.

"Umm… no, bye!" Sani said as she disappeared once more.

Kyo launched himself at Shanti who was waiting for Yuki. Shanti, not knowing it was Kyo, grabbed a kunai and sliced a gash on his leg.

"Ah!" Kyo yowled in pain.

"Oh, sorry, thought it was that Chopper guy…" Shanti apologized.

"Sorry my ass!" Kyo hissed, standing again.

Shanti threw another kunai, barley missing his face, "You want to have another, discussion?" she asked.

Kyo gasped then tries to put on a tough face. "Uh… no." Kyo answered crossing his arms. "You just pissed me off earlier, that's all…" he murmured.

Shanti took out another Kunai. "I think I'd rather teach you another short 'lesson'"

Kyo backed up, orange hair standing on end, like a cat's. "Umm, that's ok…" Kyo stuttered, hitting the wall. Blushing in embarrassment he thinks, "Ok. What do I need to do…?" Just then the answer came to him, "RAAATT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yelled.

Yuki, who was now watching the scene, was uninterested and simply answered, "Let her."

Drops of sweat slammed on the floor. "Oh great!"

Shanti giggled at his fear. Right before the kunai ripped his skin, Torhu stepped in. Before she saw what was happening, Shanti disappeared.

"Oh, hello Kyo and Yuki. I made rice balls." She declared cheerily before leaving.

As she left, Shanti reappeared, "Lets get on with this shall we?" she muttered, throwing different kunai's at once, nailing Kyo to the wall.

"HELP!" Kyo screamed as Shanti walked closer.

When she was upon him, she pulled a few knives out and muttered in his ear, "I'll let you live… for now!"

Probably for the first time in his life, Kyo was terrified! He let out a soft whimper but he still glared at Shanti.

"Relax, cat! You're shaking so much that I'm afraid you're going to pee yourself!" Shanti said in pure disgust. "And I don't want to be the one to see it!"

"Kyo? Are you coming down?" Torhu called.

"Looks like your girlfriend is calling you, little kitty!" Shanti teased with a smirk as she pulled out another kunai, restraining his right arm. "You can remove the rest… unless you _need_ help!"

Slightly in shock, Kyo answered quietly, "Yeah… I c-can…"

Shanti giggled and disappeared again.


	4. Ch 3

Sani walked up to Shigure's house once more. Shigure- again- was singing happily, "Ninja girl! Ninja girl! Coming over for dinner!"

"Where's Shanti?" Sani asked abruptly.

Shigure jumped in shock then saw who it was, and put on his 'sexy voice' again. "Why, we meet again! What do you need, ninja girl?"

"Where's Shanti?" she repeated, slightly annoyed.

"She'll be here soon, she's having dinner with us!" Shigure sighed happily.

Sani groaned in annoyance.

"You can stay too if you want." Shigure offered.

"Fine!" Sani muttered. "But you do know I'm only seventeen, going to be eighteen in a couple months, right? So stop trying to get a date with me! I can tell by your voice!"

Shigure sighed, embarrassed. "Oh… Uh, yes!"

Just then Yuki and Shanti walked up, talking happily. Shanti looked over and saw Sani. She stopped in her tracks, all traces of her recent happiness gone.

"What happened?" she said, breaking a momentary awkward silence.

"The authorities of a couple cities around the mountain know about us and called in the royal army of Fennistery and they'll be here in two days." Sani said grimly.

"Oh crap… Listen I really have to go but I'll be back as soon as possible." She said, kissing Yuki's cheek.

After a peaceful dinner, Sani and Shanti left with their goodbyes and a short kiss between Shanti and Yuki.


	5. Ch 4

Yuki fretted through the house.

"Yuki!" Shigure called, grabbing him. "Stop tearing up my house up and tell me what's going on!"

"Ayame's coming! I _HAVE_ to hide!" Yuki declared.

Ayame arrived at the house, white hair flowing madly in the breeze as he raced to the house.

"Hello Shigure what a nice surprise!" Ayame cheered.

"Hi Ayame, it's not much of a surprise since it's my house but ok!" Shigure replied.

"Oh Shigure, I must know where Yuki is!" Ayame asked.

"He's in the closet!" Shigure said, pointing.

Ayame smiled and waltzed over. _Wow, Shigure! Thanks, you're a _great_ help! _Yuki thought.

When the closet door was open, revealing an unhappy Yuki, Ayame squealed with joy and hugged his brother.

"Get off me!" Yuki growled. Ayame obeyed.

"Well dear brother how's your romance with Torhu coming, hmm?" Ayame asked.

"I don't have a romance with Torhu! She's just a really good friend! I have a different girlfriend!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh? And who is it?" Ayame pressed.

"Her name is Shanti and she's a ninja assassin!" Yuki answered, clearly annoyed.

"I'm going to train! I'm sick of your little sibling arguments!" Kyo hissed, walking out.

"My, my. What trouble Ayame can be when he's over…" Shigure whispered quietly.

"SHIGURE!" Yuki called.

Shigure turned to see Ayame hugging Yuki again, this time creepily rubbing his head against him. "…Yuki…" Ayame murmured.

Shigure laughed uncontrollably. Yuki growled again and pushed Ayame away, anger fuming from him. He kicked Shigure, who was still laughing, in the face.

"That's for giving me away and not helping me at all!" Yuki yelled, turning to Ayame, "And you! Stay away from me! Or else I'll get My girlfriend to murder you! She'll have no problem with it!" Yuki concluded.

"Well, you wouldn't hurt your own brother would you?" Ayame asked jokingly, patting Yuki on the back.

Yuki swatted his hand away, "Get off me!" he hissed.

"Ahh, what a nice relationship they have…" Shigure whimpered, rubbing his injured face.


	6. Ch 5

Sani walked up in bloody torn clothes. She wore a white top and red skirt. She had gloves as well, which started at the elbow and ended just before the wrist. Her black boots weren't fit to be used any more.

As she reached a few feet away from the door of Shigure's house she groaned and collapsed from lack of blood and exhaustion.

Shigure, who was passing by the door that moment, gasped and called for Yuki and Kyo.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah stupid dog, what do you-" Kyo stopped wide eyed at the sight of Sani.

"Yuki, get Hatori over here, NOW!" Shigure instructed, picking up Sani and carrying her inside.

"She'll be fine, call me if something goes wrong." Hatori instructed.

Shigure nodded. "Ugghn…" Sani moaned.

Everyone crowded around her. She jerked awake, "Help!" she cried, "We have to help them!"

"Yuki was beside her shooing everyone away in an instant. "What happened?" he questioned.

"We got ambushed after ambushing a patrol of soldier's and they captured Shanti! Novyui and Eyei are taking care of the others. We barely escaped we barely escaped with our lives!"

"Ok girly… It's seems you guys got your butt whooped and you need our help but honestly, we can't do nothing!" Kyo muttered.

As he finished the sentence, a woman, who whore a black and white kimono appeared. "Now I know your no help! Disregarding us!" the woman muttered.

"Osue?" Sani gasped.

"Yeah it's me!" The woman growled.

"But you shouldn't come here, we both are in no condition to travel! I'm lucky I made it!" Sani protested.

"We'll you shouldn't have come! You were hurt the most! I admit I did have pretty bad wounds but I could get here fine!" Osue argued.

Sani pouted and stared out the window. "Hey, there's a girl out there. She looks worried…" Sani observed.

Yuki stared out as well. "Torhu!" He gasped, running out, Kyo following.

Minutes later they walked in. "OK Sani, you aren't going to like this, I know the damn rat over there doesn't." Kyo declared.

"What is it?" Osue and Sani demanded in unison.

"That Shanti person is, ummmm, well, she was seen half dead somewhere and now she's in the hospital. Torhu heard some people talking about it earlier…" Kyo explained.

Sani and Osue gaped at the news in shock. Osue disappeared after a few seconds, Sani as well.

"Oh, well, at least we know where they're going…" Kyo muttered.


	7. Ch 6

Sani drooped over the bed, where Shanti lay, raggedly breathing, covered in blood- both hers and her enemies.

"Dummy, why come so far in this condition!" Sani sobbed.

Osue had left the room to ask some of the nurses how Shanti was health wise.

"She's barely hanging onto life, we think she was stabbed many times, and victim to various tortures." One nurse replied.

Osue nodded and returned to the room where Shanti lay.

"She's a tough one, a good leader as well. I don't know what would happened if she died… Who would be the new leader of Wolf Moon?" Osue murmured, half to herself.

"Surely she has a plan for us if she dies right?" Sani murmured, tears still streaming.

"We'll I suppose but I don't think it's complete since she wasn't planning on dying so young you know… she's only in her early twenties, twenty- three or something." Osue replied.

"And yet she still date's that sixteen or seventeen year old…" Sani tried to giggle.

Osue nodded, attempting to smile.

"Ok everyone, I need you to leave please." A nurse said, walking in with a couple other doctors, and a clipboard.

"N-no… I-I want th-them t-t-to stay…" Shanti moaned, opening her eyes halfway. "Guys… l-let's get o-o-out of h-he-here…" Shanti concluded lifting herself up.

Osue and Sani, wide eyed, obeyed and took one of her arms each and flung them around their shoulders.

"Hey you can't take our patient!" one nurse yelled.

"We know someone with more medical skill than you and she doesn't even use these crappy meds you do! She uses fresh herbs!" Osue yelled back.

Shanti looked up at Osue and nodded, then they were gone, leaving the nurses and doctors looking around the room frantically.

Yuki stared out the window once more, sadness clouding his gaze.

"Hey, uhh, Yuki… I know your girlfriend might not be alive but don't sulk around like that! It's putting everyone down in the dumps!" Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki made no sign that he heard. Kyo sighed and walked away.

"There they are!" Yuki hollered, racing outside to Shanti's side.

Her hair was loose and flopping gently with her staggering strides. Her brown clothes were torn and bloodied. Her eyes half open, showing fatigue and pain.

"What did the doctors say about her, and how did you get her out?" Yuki questioned.

"The doctor say's they think she was stabbed many times and victim to many tortures." Osue answered. "They also say she's barely alive…"

Yuki's eyes widened and the last remark.

"We got her out by disappearing which is so popular among us, disappearing then reappearing." Sani explained.

Yuki nodded, eyes still wide, when Shigure stepped out.

"How is she?" he asked.

Osue repeated her response and they brought Shanti inside.

"She can stay in my room, I'll sleep downstairs…" Yuki offered.

Osue nodded and set Shanti down in the fixed area.

"Hey, how old are you anyway?" Osue asked.

"Sixteen…" Yuki answered, staring down at Shanti.

"Do you know how old she is?" Sani asked, pointing at Shanti- a slight smile on her face.

"No, but I don't care! She cant be older than twenty-four!" Yuki exclaimed

"Wow, that's pretty close…. She's twenty-three…" Osue murmured.

Yuki ignored her and knelled next to the bed.

Hatori walked in. "I hear I have a new patient… yay…."

Osue nodded towards Shanti, Hatori walked over and examined her wounds.

"What did the hospital's doctor's and nurses think?" Hatori asked.

"They think she was stabbed many times and victim to various tortures." Osue repeated.

"I confirm this then, defiantly signs of torture and stab and cut marks all over her body." Hatori confirmed.

Yuki seemed even sadder.

"Don't worry Yuki, I sent Sani to get Novyui, she is a medical expert, better than any doctor, even Hatori!" Osue beamed. Hatori glared at her. "No offense but it's true…"

Just then, Novyui and Sani appeared in the corner of the room, each carrying herbs.

"Now what wrong with her, I suppose you should know by now." Novyui asked.

Osue repeated the description once more, this time slightly annoyed, as Novyui made her way over to Shanti.

"Ok so we'll need marigold, poppy seeds, juniper berries, goldenrod, and that's about it…" Novyui murmured, getting herbs from the pile and putting them on a separate surface. "Sani take the rest of these back, we won't need them." Novyui instructed, Sani obeyed only to appear once more a moment later.

As Novyui shooed everyone out, Eyei appeared in the room ad hustled to Shanti's side. "I'll help." She offered, it was gladly accepted.


	8. Ch 7

Yuki paced restlessly around the table.

"Calm down, rat! That Novyui girl said she'd be fine. She only has to patch up a few bruises and cuts!" Kyo grumbled.

As he finished his sentence, Eyei walked in. "You may see her now, she's awake and well again. But she'll be weak for about a week or so."

Yuki ran to his room where Shanti lay and went immediately to her side.

"Hi Yuki…" Shanti greeted cheerfully.

"Thank god you're ok!" was his only reply.

Shanti chuckled a little. "Thank god I survived to see your face again… that's what flashed through my mind first when I collapsed on my way here. 'Will I see his face again?'" Shanti murmured.

Yuki smiled and stared at her blue eyes.

Shanti stared back, a smile stretching across her face.

"Glad you're ok, Yuki would give us crap if you died!" Kyo growled.

"Ahh, yes the lovely flower lives by the hands of the beautiful, talented maiden Novyui." Shigure babbled.

"You're babbling again…" Yuki muttered to Shigure.

Novyui stepped in. "Ok everyone, don't crowd so much, unless you want to suffocate her!"

"Everyone crowd in!" Kyo ordered.

Yuki glared at him.

"Miss Novyui may I have the pleasure of asking you out?"

"No." Novyui answered

Shigure frowned and left.


	9. Ch 8

Shanti charged at Kyo, who dodged barely missing the edge of the kunai.

"Thanks again for helping me train. I wanted something to do and I know you'll take a fight no questions asked!" Shanti thanked.

"Eh, it'll help me beat Yuki." Kyo replied.

"Hurt Yuki and I'll hurt you!" Shanti threatened.

"In your dreams!" Kyo boasted.

Shanti looked over to Sani, who was watching. "You may do the honors."

Sani nodded and, in the blink of and eye, landed two deep gashes on Kyo's leg and arm and threatens to slit his throat.

"Ok, Ok I'm scared now…" he winced away.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He pleaded

"Ha! You're just saying that 'cause you're scared out of your wits! And to think Sani is one year older than you!" Shanti beamed.

"No really!" he tried to back away but Sani followed. "I AM being honest!"

Shanti waved a hand and Sani retreated. "Now tell Yuki I said hi. I need to go assassinate the ruler of Turkey. Come on Sani." Shanti demanded, and her and Sani left.

Kyo watched them leave. "Yeah, sure. Where is that damn rat anyway?" he asked.

He looked around and headed in the opposite way in which he came. Soon he found Yuki.

"And that's how you kick correctly." Yuki just finished saying to Torhu

Kyo rubbed the back of his head. "Umm, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't acknowledge him. "That's it!" Yuki praised, clapping, "Good job Miss Honda."

Kyo froze at the mention of Torhu. "Huh?" Kyo blushed seeing Yuki teaching Torhu how to fight correctly.

Yuki looked over and saw Kyo. "What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Shanti says hi, she's assassinating the Turkish ruler right now." Kyo said.

"Heh heh, she really an astonishing person, so free and well… tough I guess you could say." Torhu cheerily exclaimed.

"Well that's Shanti for you, living in a mountain and traveling the world only to kill people." Yuki simply murmured.

"That somewhat makes you think twice before you pick a fight with her." Kyo retorted.

Shigure, walking up unexpectedly, added, "Especially since she's the leader because the other's are afraid of what she'll do if they make her angry. She's not even the oldest one! I think she said Novyui was…"

"Yeah, Yeah that's fascinating Shigure. _Really_, Now Torhu… " Kyo said, grabbing Torhu's hand. "Let's go home! I'm Hungry anyway."

Torhu turned pink, looking at his hand. "Oh, Okay Kyo…" She stuttered, staring at him, eyes glittering.

Seeing her expression, Kyo quickly turned away, becoming a bright red. "Uh.. Why're you looking at me like that Torhu?" Kyo asked, looking at his feet as he walked. "You're making me nerv… nerv... umm…"

Torhu panicked, "Oh no, Kyo! I'm sorry, I…!"

"You know… they actually look _cute_ together…!" Shigure observed, watching Torhu and Kyo.

Yuki stayed silent.

"So Yuki…" Shigure began, turning to him. "Since you're dating Shanti, do you think I can date her friend… um… Oh yes! That's it! Sani… is that alright?" Shigure asked.

Yuki glared at Shigure. "Sani is only seventeen! Who knows how old you are!" Yuki roared. "Now I wouldn't mind if she was a bit older but she's not so keep your perverted hand off of Sani!"

"Fine, fine. Only because you could get Shanti to murder me or something. Oh, I'm twenty-seven by the way."

Yuki only glared.


	10. Ch 9

All the members of Shanti's group were at the house, As well as several members of the Sohma family.

"Ninja girl one and two.. I beg of you! Cometh to me and have a date with thee!" Shigure chirped at Sani and Novyui.

Novyui was in a long slim black dress, with short black gloves and her hair loose and long. Sani wore her favorite outfit of skinny jeans and tank top.

"Umm… not thank you…!" they murmured in unison, backing away slowly.

"Just ignore him and we'll all be fine. I'm sure that Shanti will be here in a second to-"

"I'm fine!" Shigure interrupted Yuki.

A average height woman strode up to the Sohma house. She had silver hair and a short black dress. "Hey guys, Oh by the way, I'm Shararki if you didn't already know. Shanti, Eyei, and Osue should arrive soon."

"Oh great! _More_ ninja girls!" Sounded Shigure cheerfully.

"Shigure…!" Yuki muttered disappointedly.

"Alright…" Shigure sighed in understanding.

A tall slim woman arrived along with a slightly taller girl that looked exactly like Novyui, but shorter.

"Ahh, Osue, finally you made it! Oh hello, Eyei how are you!" Novyui greeted.

The shorter one, wearing a blue, strapless dress, to match her sky blue hair and eyes, answered, "We're fine. Oh for the Sohma's. I know you haven't met me yet," She happily called, "I'm Eyei. I think you've met Osue." She gestured towards the other girl who was in a different kimono, but still black and white.

"Yeah, they met me. Oh Shanti is almost here she wanted to pick something up for Torhu." Osue said.

"Well that's sweet of her!" Torhu exclaimed, Yuki nodded.

"Well, actually it's better for Torhu than anyone else becau…" Eyei began but Osue putting her hand over Eyei's mouth muffled her sentence.

Just then, Shanti arrived in a long black dress. She had black elbow gloves, topped off with fine silver jewelry. "I havn't worn this in forever!" she spinned, "Oh by the way, I thought instead of _you_ treating _me _to dinner I'm taking _you_ to dinner, and Kyo. Get ready because we're going to that fancy schmancy place down town."

Everyone except for Yuki hustled inside, including the other ninjas to give Yuki and Shanti some privacy.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, when those authorities came, they said they would pay us to leave the citezens alone in the end, not that we would hurt them anyway but we accepted." She explained

"Ok…" Yuki concluded.

At the restruant, everyone was murmuring to each other happily, well… almost everyone. Shigure sat in between Sani and Novyui while under Yuki and Kyo's piercing glare.

"This is really good! Tank you Shanti!" Torhu thanked, taking another bite of her food.

"No problem. I come here sometimes. It's my personal favorite." Shanti replied.

"For the last time Shigure…" Novyui began.

"We won't go out with you!" Sani concluded.

"But please?" Shigure pleaded.

"NO WE WON'T!" The two girls shouted together, as they both raised a kunai threatiningly.

Shigure raised his hands in a protective manner. "Ok, ok! Have it your way." He muttered.

Kyo relaxed his head against his arms on the table and murmured, "Well.. he had _that_ scare comin."

Yuki nodded, still eating. Swallowing he said, "Of course, he keeps pushing so they would have threatened him sooner or later."

Kyo nodded.


	11. Ch 10

Kyo ran, panting heavily, lungs burning away from the fox and wolf who chased him. _Of all people! Why them? _He thought.

He looked forward to see Torhu, straight in his path; if he didn't act he would run into her.

"T-T-Torhu! L-look out!" He stuttered.

Torhu turned at the last minute, and their chests collided.

"Ugg, Torhu, you need to watch out next time!" Kyo muttered.

A woman walked up, katana in hand.

"Kyo…!" Torhu squealed in surprise.

"Hey you two! How dare you point that damn sword at Torhu!" Kyo growled, hair bristling as he got in a fighting stance.

_Not before we kidnap you for what you did, traitor!_ The woman thought. She smiled and got in a fighting stance as well after seeing Kyo to the same.

As the two stood there watching each other intently, a wolf stepped out from behind the woman. As attention was diverted to the wolf, the woman transformed into a fox…

"Moon!" Kyo muttered at the black wolf, narrowing his eyes.

"Why hello Kyo-Kyo. Long time no see." Moon greeted coldly.

Kyo hissed and said, "How _dare_ you come here! Get out! Get out _NOW!_"

"Aw.. does little Kyo-Kyo have a temper?" Moon teased

"Don't call me 'Kyo-Kyo!" Kyo snarled, "No one calls me that!" in a quiet voice he concluded, "At least not anymore…"

Moon poked her nose in the air as if to taunt him. "Have it your way… but… You DO know the reason for Sky and my being here right?

Kyo stayed silent as he glared.

Torhu hesitantly said, "Kyo… who are they?"

Moon grinned a toothy smile as she looked at her.

Kyo saw this and stood protectively in front of her, but Torhu shivered and muttered, "K-Kyo…?" before she unexpectedly hugged him. "I'm scared!" she squealed.

There was an explosion-like sound and as smoke cleared, a cat was left in Kyo's place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm…"

"Shut it… Besides, I needed to change." Kyo muttered, digging his claws into the ground.

Torhu backed away, looking surprised.

"Feeling _lucky_, are we?" Sky asked tauntingly, now a fox. "Traitor! If you'd stayed on our team, we wouldn't be having this problem!" she growled.

Kyo hissed and lashed out a paw. "Come on!"

Moon growled and bore her razor sharp fangs. "Don't be so sure you'd win, Kyo!" she growled as Sky nodded in agreement.

"Well I am sure so bring it!" Kyo yowled.

Moon growled and lunged at him, sinking her fangs into the warm flesh of Kyo's left hind leg.

Kyo yowled and slashed her leg. "Get off me baby hippo!"

Shigure and Momiji, who happened to be watching from the house, watched the battle.

"Uhh, Shigure…" Momiji asked.

"Yeah Momiji?" Shigure replied.

"What's going on?"

Shigure shrugged as Torhu came running up. "Shigure! You have to help him! He'll get maimed!"

Shigure rubbed his head with a nervous smile on his face. "Well uhh, you see… those two are fierce in battle and I don't want to get maimed myself…"

"What the..?" Said Yuki, walking up. "I dunno what he did this time but if those two are here he must deserve it.

"Kyo, I'm going to kill you now, any last words?" Moon snarled as she pounced.

Kyo grinned, showing his fangs and slid under Moon. "Watch your tail!" he yowled, clamping down hard on Moon's tail.

Moon howled in pain, lashing her tail as she slammed Kyo onto the ground, but he still held on.

"Kyo!" Torhu cried.

"Shame, shame, shame…. Now the little cat gets it…." Shigure murmured, Yuki stayed silent.

Sky lashed out a brown paw, knocking Kyo off Moon's tail. As Kyo landed painfully on the ground, Sky put a paw to his throat. "Now your gunna get it!"

Torhu gasped, close to tears, "KYO!"

Yuki quickly ran up and kicked Sky away, picking Kyo up by the scruff. "Ok, I'll let you kill him when I know what the heck is going on! But Miss Honda doesn't like that you're going to kill him…" Yuki asked.

"Let go of me ya' damn rat!" Kyo demanded. He grunted in pain suddenly, close to going limp.

"Kyo!" Torhu cried, taking Kyo away from Yuki. She rubbed his ears and head as tears streamed down her face. "Kyo, are you hurt, are you okay?" she asked. Seeing him about to slip into unconsciousness she screamed, "KYO!"


	12. Ch 11

Just as Torhu's fingers slid over his ears one last time he flicked them away. "W-will… you... Stop… d-doing… Th-that…" he hissed before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kyo!" Kyo murmured one last time.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yuki asked, turning to Moon and Sky.

Sky growled but Moon silenced her with a flick of her bleeding tail.

"You see, Kyo was part of the zodiac. We found him, in his cat form, training in the woods. He said he was trying to beat a member of the zodiac, I believe that was you."

Yuki nodded but stayed silent.

"We offered Kyo a deal- if he trained with us and became part of our group, he might be able to beat you." She sighed, irritation hinting her voice. "He was reluctant at first but after he saw the way we trained he changed his mind."

"So…" Yuki looked at Kyo, "That cat made a deal with some animals," he grinned then concluded, "that couldn't even make the zodiac!"

Sky growled. "You shut up!" she snorted in disgust. "You don't know anything! No wonder Kyo never liked you!"

Moon flicked her tail in warning. "Eventually Kyo strayed away, feeling our ways were boring…." She snarled, "That idiot! We should never have trusted him! He _will_ die!" Moon barked. She pounced and snatched Kyo. She then ran out into the forest with him in her jaws.

Shigure tried to give chase but was stopped by Sky biting his calf. "Your not going anywhere!"

"Momiji, what do we do!" Torhu asked, hugging him without thinking. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Shh! I have a plan!" Momiji chirped, hopping after Moon with Yuki on his heels.


	13. Ch 12

_If you think about it…. That wolf's personality is somewhat like Shanti's…_ Thought Yuki, nearly tripping as Momiji stopped.

"I'm going to try and lure in Moon by making her I'm a cute little rabbit then you take care of her!" Momiji said before hopping off into the bushes ahead.

Barking is heard a moment later and Momiji comes racing out to behind Yuki. Moon pads halfway out of the bushes. "Stupid rabbit! I'm not some stupid wolf that would bark like a sissy and chase some prey like a pup each time I see it!" Moon snarled.

"Plan Failed!" Momiji murmured, feeling a bit queasy.

Moon tossed Kyo in the air and caught him on the shoulders in her jaws. She smiled ever so evilly and spoke through her mouth full of fur, "Fools!" at that, she clamped down on Kyo's shoulders.

Blood streamed from in between her teeth as Kyo's shoulder began to bleed furiously. He woke instantly but only for the few seconds he yowled in pure agony… then he fell back into unconsciousness.

Luckily Torhu wasn't at the gory scene; she was at the house with Shigure and unfortunately- Sky.

"Uh-oh!" Momiji murmured, scampering behind Yuki.

"Alright, just give the cat back!" Yuki urged Moon.

"Never! This traitor will get what he deserves! Living with the zodiacs… that's the worst thing for someone like him… someone like _us!_" She snarled, throwing Kyo onto the ground with a thud, "He's going to die! And so will you and all the other stupid zodiacs!" she howled, getting ready to pounce.

Moon pounced and landed hard on Yuki. "First you, since the kid won't do anything!" the wolf was about to clamp down on Yuki's neck when a dull stream of pain shot through her leg.

She looked back to see a faint looking Kyo barely hanging onto her hind leg with his fangs. "GET OFF ME FLEA BAG!" Moon demanded.

Kyo managed a hiss and barely got out the words, "You ain't hurtin' Yuki. Only… 'I'.. can do… that…" Kyo slowly got closer to unconsciousness and Moon stood, unmoved by his words.

"So you WANT to die?" she asked coldly. She kicked her hind leg with brute force. "THEN DIE!" she kicked him off and he landed limply on the ground nearby.


End file.
